


Consequences of the Truth

by MayLovelies



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Humor, False Accusations, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: When Idril and her maids conceive a false tale and convey to Turgon that Maeglin assaulted her, Gondolin falls for her lie instantly . With execution looming over him, all is lost, yet with the help of a stranger, Maeglin escapes and flees to Himring.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in mind. Since a few friends and I were already talking about the huge narrative biased against Maeglin, I liked the idea of it being pushed further, so here this is (i also like the idea of him going to Himring)

Maeglin knew the unrest that night came not simply from the looming nightmares that had followed since the deaths of his parents. Something else kept him up and about as not even the night sky could bid him to sleep.

Perhaps it was the light whimpering down the corridor that kept him up, that seemed to grow louder and louder with every second that came to pass.

If Maeglin was not so exhausted then he would have gone to see what was wrong. For while he was not tired, his work earlier with Glorfindel and Ecthelion had brought his body great ache. Not to mention that not so long after, he found himself buried deep away in the forge.

For the greater part of the day, young Maeglin had been far to exhausted to do anything other than sleep and lay down.

So whoever wept in the corridor, he only hoped aid would come their way, for in his current condition there was no help he could offer.

Time passed though, and the whimpers began to stop and for some moments after, a shroud of silence fell about the fortress causing even Maeglin great pleasure. For now, he felt as if his body would grow tired and before too long, he’d fall asleep, ready to repeat his tasks the morning following.

Yet, something completely different happened.

Something out of the ordinary.

For as soon as Maeglin rested his head upon the pillow, heavy footsteps were heardfrom down the corridor. Next followed the loud and aggressive knocking on his chamber door, in tune with angry shouts and yells. Many (men and women) shouted his name in breathtaking anger, in a combination of hateful words and offensive slurs.

As the young dark elf sat up, he only figured this would not be good.

He would have opened his door himself, if it weren’t for the angry mob that did it for him. And in first stormed Turgon, followed by his Lords and others of his court. Yet out of the bunch, Maeglin’s eyes drifted towards Idril, who wore a face of tears.

Maeglin’s heart suddenly softened, and he gazed at his cousin near moments away from asking what was wrong with her, yet, Turgon answered that question for him.

“You vile, deceitful vermin! I should have had you killed when I had the chance!”

“He is no better than his swine father!”

“It was a mistake to allow him into our kingdom!”

Angry elf after the next jeered, and all the while, Idril’s weeping grew louder and louder. When the crowd became more aggressive than before, Maeglin, who was both dazed and silent, took this as a chance to question their motives.

“What have I done to cause such disarray?” He shouted, loudly enough, hoping that his foes would quiet down and give him a logical reason. However, there was more yelling, and now, Turgon marched towards him.

The king extended a hand and took Maeglin by his dark hair, yanking him off of the bed, and on to his knees where he no doubt, knelt before his sobbing cousin, Idril.

“Look my daughter in the eyes, you swine! Look at how you ravished her eternal youth, and stole her innocence! Look into the eyes of the maiden you raped, and again ask me that foolish question!”

Turgon’s words were nearly missed as Maeglin came to a sudden realization.

 _This can not be happening!_ But oh it was, and with the amount of people yelling at him, and thrashing at him he knew this was no nightmare.

“I did not….Idril, I did _not_ rape you!” He exclaimed having not hope that this would save him, and it did not. For Idril’s wails only powered the crowd.

“You liar! You deceiver! Did you not follow me to the garden to confess your love!? And when I denied you, you acted on your instincts like the _vile_ dark elf you are! You stole from me, my pride and my innocence! Yet you sit and act like you have committed no wrong against me!” And like that, Idril broke down into a mess of sobs, having to grab on to her father for support. “Just like you ruined the life of my dear aunt, you have ruined my life! Father I cannot bear him any longer…I cannot…!” As she cried, her lady’s maids took her and embraced her.

Each making a testament of their own, claiming to have seen the whole thing, but having been enchanted into secrecy by Maeglin.

At this point, Turgon had struck his nephew, leaving a large purple bruise across his face with several gashes. Maeglin paused for a while, not used to have being hit by a parental figure. It was not so much sadness he felt but fear; real fear.

He decided against arguing his case as it would not work. He remained silent and immobile as he was roughly pulled to the lower part of the tower, where he was thrown into the cell. Idril and her lady’s maids were the first to leave, then after Turgon announced Maeglin’s execution, he left as well.

Turgon certainly knew how to hit, as Maeglin could not see clearly any longer. His mind grew fuzzy and his head began to throb. Before he knew it, things went purely dark, and Maeglin no longer could move a muscle.

For the first time that night, sleep came for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on the first chapter XD it means a lot! A little update on Maeglinweek—the official promo is launched, which you can find [here](http://maeglin-s.tumblr.com/post/153359122139/maeglinweek2016-official-annoucement). SO if you have a tumblr, I would be extremely grateful if you reblogged! Just so the word can be spread!  
> Anyway, without further adieu, time for the next chapter! Also, I’m introducing an Original Character. She’s one of two I have for my Gondolin AUs…

Maeglin had witnessed many executions, he’d even taken part in some.

So the process in which took place, didn’t surprise him in the least. For a standard execution, did not happen swiftly in one day, but a total of three it took. And for the first two days, Turgon came to visit Maeglin, spewing anger and hatred towards his direction, inflicting both physical and emotional pain. 

If the former prince had the strength, he would have lashed out, but he was starved and exhausted. He had been deprived off food and water, and for the better part of his capture, had been bound in chains along a wooden post. After Turgon’s last visit, he was left to bleed and ache.

Awaiting dawn, where he would no doubt meet his death.

He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t terrified. If the very idea of standing upon the great mountain didn’t send an unfathomable shiver down his spine. Yet, as much as he felt fear, a haunting anger took over his weary body, followed by a somber sadness.

Maeglin had tried his best to win the favor of the other lords, and even his close kin. Even when Idril, upon their first greeting cast him away for a reason he knew not, he stayed away from her and tried not to let that dampen his spirits. Yet, as time went on, and the whispers of all seemed heavier than the metals he forged, he knew that somehow his name had been slandered. He’d heard many claim there was a darkness in his heart, or that his blood was that of an orc…

He wondered how many more rumors there were, how many more Idril spread, and how many believed her. It pained him to think that she hated him enough to do this. That she would gladly stand by while he was executed, and so many more would do the same, happy that he would meet his demise, only saddened that he hadn’t died sooner.

Before Maeglin realized it, tears streamed down his face. He was in too much anguish to break down, so he sufficed for the salty rivers falling upon the stone floor that night. Perhaps death would be his solace…for Gondolin wasn’t. Gondolin wasn’t the land his mother made it out to be—for her—yes…but for him…? Did she ever consider how he’d be treated? Did she care for his life or simply hers?

Maeglin chased that thought away however, as growing angry at his mother would do him no help. For at the time of his death, or even hours before, she was the only happy memory he could cling to. The former prince closed his eyes and for the last time, slept. He dreamt of Aredhel’s songs and absently hummed them as he drifted. It did not take him that long to fall into sleep, snoring lightly with happy memories.

Yet mere hours later, the sound of the cell door unlocking woke him. He sat up and eyed the cloaked figure standing not too far from him. He recognized him as the executioner and braced himself when he approached. Maeglin knew this was it, as the figure made way behind him and undid the cold chains.

However, Maeglin suddenly realized that his hands were no longer bound, and he stood free.

Curiously, he faced the executioner, waiting for him to bind him once again, but the elf only took a step back, clearing the path.

“I know you are innocent—that you did not rape Lady Idril, yet, there are only few who believe you. You are still to be executed at sunrise.” 

Maeglin remained silent, bidding the executioner to speak. “However, those who know the truth have come together….and we’ve worked to free you on this night. However, you must make haste… _now…”_ Without giving Maeglin a chance to speak, the executioner thrust a paper into his hand. It was a map it looked like, of a land that was quite foreign to him.

He gazed into the shadowed area of the elf’s face in confusion. “There will be those outside of the gates who will help you…you shall go to Himring and seek out your kin. But you must go, _now._ ”

Maeglin at that moment was roughly pushed, nearly toppling over, by the cloaked figure. When finally he made it out of the cell, he faced the corridor. Expecting it to be invested with guards, he gasped when he saw many were either knocked out, or groaning on the ground. He looked over his shoulder, to speak to the figure, but he had already vanished. Wasting no time, the former prince ran down the hall and out of the prison, for he knew where the main gate resided.

He was less shocked when he arrived there, and saw that the guards were also compromised. Yet there were two tall figures that stood—both cloaked themselves and when they heard Maeglin approaching they drew their sword.

Instinctively, he reached for his sheath that wasn’t there, but one of the figures put away his weapon and exclaimed loudly “Maeglin!” The voice, cheerful and loud, belonged to Glorfindel. He nearly ran towards the prince, stopping when he was reprimanded by the other.

“Quiet, Glorfindel—” This voice belonged to Ecthelion, who stepped over an unconscious elf to grab his rather excited friend. Though Maeglin saved him the trouble by approaching them.

“Maeglin, are you well? I apologize for this, I cannot even imagine how you feel right now.”

“It feels great to know I have a chance of survival.”

“You won’t have much of a chance if you stand here in idle conversation—you must go.”

Ecthelion spoke rather sternly, leading Maeglin towards the gate.

“How did you know that—”

“We haven’t the time to explain, now go. There will be two others waiting outside the gate—”

“You and Lord Glorfindel will not join me?”

“Not on this journey, I am afraid.” Glorfindel spoke, standing behind them. “Yet, we hope to meet with you in Himring and—” The golden haired elf withdrew a letter from his cloak. “Take this, and give it to the lord…all will be explained.” His smile warmed Maeglin until Ecthelion thrust him towards the gate. “You must _go_ now. Do not look back, for Gondolin is not your home, it never was. Yet Himring will have opportunities for you, and those who can help. Now Maeglin, go.”

And the prince listened, stepping forward and praying to Eru that he would never return.

As he walked a few feet outside of the gate, there stood three horses. Two were occupied with riders, yet another stood idly. Maeglin approached the two, calling out. As he did so, a familiar elf faced him. This was Salgant, who’s eyes lit up though Maeglin knew he was nervous. However, it shocked him that Salgant was one of the elves who agreed to his; it was very brave on his part. Next he saw was an elven woman of pure golden hair and soft eyes. From where he stood, he recognized her as Melda, a Lady of the Golden Flower.

“You two will accompany me to Himring?” Maeglin, by now approached the lone horse, his horse, and jumped on.

“If you would mind our company.” Salgant, his voice shaky, mustered.

“With haste we will reach Himring if we stay on the path.” Lady Melda spoke, extending an arm. “I trust the elf in the cell gave you a map; I can read it.” And without a word, Maeglin handled it to her.

Adjusting the reigns, Maeglin ordered his horse to run and with the others it did.

Maeglin breathed a sigh of relief, and without having to look back at the kingdom that brought him such despair, he knew he was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! On their way to Himring and Maeglin is free. But who was the stanger? Well that will probably be revealed in the next chapter, in addition to the plan, and who was involved with Maeglin’s escape. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Given Maeglin’s condition, there is no way he can make it to Himring alone.  
> Anyway, again the maeglinweek promo is up so please reblog it if you’d be so kind! And…I myself do have a tumblr. It’s [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/), so if you ever wanna talk to me or follow, or just be friends you’re free too!  
> Until next time! And ooh, I did post another Maeglin fic—if you’re curious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support on the previous chapters! And sorry for my delay. Finals week was hectic. :S I was also musing on leaving the Silmarillion fandom, but luckily decided against it.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter . please tell me what you think!  
> And of as always, I have a tumblr it's [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)  
> 

As weary as Maeglin was, he found it quite interesting observing his two companions during their journey.

He knew a bit of Salgant beforehand yet, that was mainly in passing, or when the lords gathered together to speak. He’d never seen him outside of any official event. However, as always, he was the bubbly of sorts, making commentary on near every object they passed, and attempting to find humor in even the smallest things. He was very shaken upon leaving Gondolin, but now, he seemed to loosen up, and that made Maeglin feel lighter.

Lady Melda, of the Golden Flower, was someone Maeglin had never spoken to. In all truth, all Vanyar looked alike to Maeglin, so it was a possibility he saw her without really _knowing_ it was her long before this. However, just because she looked like other Vanyar women Maeglin knew, didn’t mean she acted like them in the slightest. She and Salgant must have known each other far before this, as they could not keep themselves from getting in to minor, friendly arguments.  She had a hearty laugh, yet a bold tone and these two seemed to go hand and hand with each other. She was very versatile, and hands on with a lot of things. When the three rested, she happily tended to the horses and when they were back on the road, she observed the map with care. Maeglin noted how she gazed up at the starts as well, as if they were her map as well.

All in all, he felt at ease with the people he was with.

They’d hardly been together for a day, but as the sun began to set, there was a sense of comfort that befell Maeglin. He felt slightly safe, out of Gondolin’s reach, and with people he could trust. They weren’t the strongest people he had ever seen, but they were all he had, and he would make do with them.

“Let us stop here for the night.” Salgant called, breaking the young prince out of his thoughts.

The horses came to a halt on the side of the paved road, hidden behind some bushes. The trio eventually dispersed to make camp. Maeglin couldn’t help being the slowest at that moment, given his injuries and exhaustion, but Melda eventually convinced him to sit and wait.

After a while, the food they brought was on the fire and Maeglin was feeling better by the first bite.

OoOoOoOoOoO

When Turgon discovered that Maeglin had gone, he was near furious.

And Idril’s screams and cries of agony didn’t help his mood at all. The mere thought that a prisoner escaped angered him, but the rapist of is daughter? Words could not describe his livid heart. Not even those close to him approached him and even after a while, Idril grew quiet and removed herself from her father presence.

There was something in his eyes that frightened her—frightened her more than Maeglin’s stray gaze ever did. And how good was it that she left the time she did, as Turgon’s office suffered his wrath near seconds later.

Idril listened idly from her room, her hearting beating faster with every plate that smashed against the wall or every vase that shattered. Her ladies maids stayed in the room with her, keeping her company, feeling she was still weary from the ordeal. Yet after Turgon had stopped is rage, she sent them away, simply wishing to be alone to her own thoughts.

Though, her thoughts turned until guilt.

Her kingdom sat in sadness in anger, mourning what happened to her and she had awoken a side in her father in which she had never seen. All for a lie, a childish lie which now she saw no sense in.

But who could blame her for hating Maeglin?

A dark elf, lesser than her in intellect and ethnicity—lesser than all the elves of Gondolin—had no business living in such a privileged city. He belonged in the woods, in the outskirts of the light, banished to the dark like all of his people. The likes of him did not belong in Gondolin.

Why did Turgon _not_ see this? Why did they not see this?

Maeglin by birth was bound to go nowhere, he was bound to bring chaos where he went. His race branded him; he was not meant to thrive in such a beautiful society without causing disruption. His death was simply inevitable, she was only doing what would happen later.

By lying about Maeglin, she was doing Gondolin a favor.

So she had to keep up this lie. Guilt was her weakness, there was no way she could back down. She was Gondolin’s savior.

OoOoOoOoO

Maeglin woke to the sound of light singing somewhere away from their camp.

When he opened his tired eyes, he realized that Salgant remained on his bedroll quiet and undisturbed. So, viewing the empty pallet next to theirs, Maeglin figured that it was Melda who sang in the distance.

He pondered on going back to sleep, however, her tune was so beautiful that it kept the young elf up, rendering him unable to fall back asleep. He stood, making way to find her, simply to compliment her song.

Maeglin walked through the brush and grass some distance away from their camp ground until he finally stopped at a small pond. Melda sat at the small shore line, wringing her wet hair over the mud, forming tiny damp puddles. As the sun peaked from behind the trees, her hair radiated like gold. All to reminiscent of Idril, Maeglin felt slightly unsettled, but the smile Melda granted him when she saw him warmed his heart.

“Good morning, Maeglin! I was just about to wake you and Salgant. It will almost be time for us to continue our journey. First our path will take us to a village, where we can restock, and then we will be on our way to Himring.”

Her smile never faltered as she approached the young elf and extended a hand. “Let us return, and wake Salgant, for he will worry if he is alone.”

She took his hand, though he nearly flinched at such a soft touch. He stared at her in confusion for a while, and eventually, she returned a gaze of confusion.

“What is it, dear?”

“If I were to tell you, that I believed you to be beautiful…would you hate me?”

Melda rose an eyebrow, before giggling. “Of _course_ not, I would see it as a compliment. What makes you think I would grow angry at you?”

And then Melda paused, as Maeglin looked down toward his feet as if he was ashamed. “When I told Lady Idril of her beauty—”

“Oh dear, then is that it? You think I am like Idril? Oh Maeglin all of the Vanyar may look the same but we are not the same.” She giggled, pulling him along. “Some of us, are more entitled than others. It is such a pity you had such a rude meeting with Lady Idril—she and I were friends at a point, but her haughty air drew me away—”

“But I felt…I felt feelings for her…Is that wrong? I do not mean for her to love me back, nor do I want her by my side…I would never dream of taking one by force. But is it wrong that I felt love for her?”

Melda paused for a while, still holding on to Maeglin’s hand before pulling him along. “Let us see. You are a young elf, who for the better part of his life was locked away in the dark woods. The only woman you saw was your mother. Your body is still developing, such a scary time it must be for you. So it is only natural, that a young ellon like you, has feelings for the first beautiful woman you see aside from your mother. Unfortunately for you, beauty is not everything, for you would have better luck with a skunk then you should Idril. But trust me Maeglin, it is not love you feel…simply attraction. When you are in love, you will know. Eru will have mercy on your soul I believe, and save you from falling for the vile Idril”.

“Come now, Melda, do not speak so ill of the princess.” Salgant called, now awake back at the camp ground. He called out when he saw his group approaching. “Hurry, so we can take our leave.”

“Do not rush is Salgant, young Maeglin has asked me a question and I must answer it.” She called back with a familiar grin on her face. “Your only mistake, was being attracted to such an awful and arrogant elf. But there is no shame in letting your heart wonder—never did you intend to act on your emotions dear, so do not feel poor of yourself…just look past beauty, because that is all she is. Nothing greater.”

Maeglin didn’t respond, he only smiled as a heavy weight was lifted from his chest. He felt that something was wrong with him all this time, that he was vile for falling in love. But thank Eru Melda had cleared it up, for now, he felt light again.

When finally they mounted their horses, Melda took both the lead and the map. “We still stay at the nearby human village for some time…”

“Human village?” Maeglin spoke. “Mortals?” Always curious, the young elf had never see one before.

“It’s the worst kind, child. Mortal men.” Salgant responded. “Just do not look them in the eye Maeglin.”

“And do not speak to them either.” Melda added. “You are far too young, and naive to hold a conversation with a mortal man, simply let us do the talking and we’ll be on our way.”

Maeglin nodded, though feeling he’d mess something up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol…Maeglin seeing humans for the first time is gonna be quite funny. But I will be sure to update! And as for Melda and Maeglin, they aren’t gonna get together as a couple if that’s what you think. She is more of a mother figure to him, that will show soon enough. But I am so sorry for the delay I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Himring WILL BE in the next chapter. Also, rant underneath so if you wanna ignore that's fine...
> 
> Also, more about the top...it's just that i felt that people in the Silm fandom can't accept that people have different character views and interpreatations and when they meet someone who thinks differently from them, they have like a tantrum? This happened to a few people a few days ago, when one of my Maeglin posts got a lot of reception and they just acted so childish about it. It was honestly annoying and it just baffles me that these adults, older than me, literally throw fits when people can't see a character the same way they do. The thing was they were literally screaming about the fact that I only posted positive Maeglin stuff when they only wanted to see "evil" Maeglin stuff, and then getting mad that I don't like Turgon, then proceeding to make rants and vague posts about it (they even tried to bring the whole maeglin v idril/maeglin = rapist debate up) Like jfc, just accept that not everyone sees a character the way you do. Not everyone has the same brain, so expect people to have different views. Don't be a baby about it.   
> Ugh...i was so close to leaving, but I'm not gonna let childish folks get in my way.
> 
> /RANT 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! If you missed above I have a tumblr, it's [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay and not updating anytime soon! But on the bright side, Maeglin week was a success (at least I think). I ran into a few indirect problems, which I might touch up on in the end A/N, but over all—people liked it.

As they approached the mortal village, Maeglin stayed silent, yet wore a face of awe. It was no secret that an elf his age hadn’t ever seen mortal men before, and for this being his first time he was very curious.

Some of them were short and stout like Salgant (though he was taller than a mortal man), yet others were tall and bearded. Their hair unkempt and their clothes grimy with dirt and sweat from their daily duties. All in all they were a lot more interesting than the elves of Gondolin by a longshot. Maeglin could already tell they had more variety and personality than the pure beings he’d been used to and this made him curious.

As the trio walked further in to the mortal town, they came to a halt outside what seemed like a shop. Since Maeglin could not read common tongue, he didn’t understand the large painted title, yet Melda and Salgant had no issue reading it over and determining this was the right stop.

“Stay here Maeglin. And if a mortal tries to speak to you, ignore them.” Melda commanded as both she and Salgant leapt off of their horses. Maeglin (and the horses) currently resided near a gate outside the shop, and tied the reigns of their horses to the wood.

“We won’t be long.” Salgant added. “Just rest here until we return. We’re just going to restock.”

Maeglin nodded and watched as his elders vanished amongst the crowd of men. For some time, the young elf stood there by himself, tending to the horses. His eyes had also ventured far off as he was still intrigued by the mortals and their duties. Unknowingly, he’d caught the eye of a mortal man in the far distance, trading in some food for tools.

Maeglin hadn’t even realized he was walking toward his direction, and jumped when he felt a heavy hand hard upon his shoulder. He quickly turned to face the mortal man who slightly towered over him. He wore short, yet shaggy hair more golden than any Vanyar he’d ever seen. Though his hair (and beard), was slightly unkempt. He sported the messy clothes of a hunter; those Mortal hunters Maeglin had only seen in books.

“How much for the horses, boy? I need a good steed on my future journey.” Of course, all of this was spoken in a tongue Maeglin did not understand. Yet, he made no indication, only stared at this man with wide eyes.

The mortal took this into consideration, and crossed his arms, getting a better look at Maeglin before opening his eyes wide in a sudden realization.

“You are an elf?” He spoke, in a strange dialect of Sindarin, nonetheless understandable.

“Yes.” Maeglin responded, quite surprised by the sudden changed of events. “Is there something I can aid you with?”

“Well, yeah. I saw you brought your horses to the market, and wondered if they were for sale. I am a travelling you see, but my horse was lost to wolves. For yours I would pay a hefty price.”

“Oh!” Maeglin, realizing that he gave off the wrong idea as he was standing at a trading post, shook his head. “They are not for sale. I am watching them for my comrades, this one is mine. We are on a journey, so our horses are of great importance. I apologize.”

The mortal smiled. “That is fine; I understand. I simply misinterpreted.” Instead of leaving however, he stayed there giving Maeglin another welcoming smile. “Where do you hail from I might ask? It is rare to ever see elves around this land.”

“From the mountains.” Maeglin responded in all truth, yet concealing the obvious bits. “I am on my way to my kin, to stay there for some time I suppose.” On a regular basis, Maeglin would have been very distant and quiet, perhaps even willing his visitor to leave him. However, something about this mortal was inviting. He was not made to wallow in discomfort, or feel the judgmental eyes of his elven kindred upon him as he spoke. This man was genuine and had no ill motives. So he welcomed his company.

“From the mountain? You lived there I assume—what drove you away?”

“My kin and I don’t get along. And elder cousin I have; she does not like me. And her lies and deceit have gotten me kicked from my home.”

The mortal frowned. “How awful. Well it is good that you are getting away from the likes of your kin. I hope you find better days.”

“I do too. In all truth I know not what to expect…” Maeglin sighed. “Perhaps I fear that my kin, no matter where I go will be ill toward me. Elves are not as civil as you mortals may imagine, which sometimes leads me to believe my place is not with the elves.” Speaking this brought Maeglin some form of sadness, but he could not deny he had felt this way for some time now. Always unwelcomed, wherever he went. He wondered why Himring would be different. They only had to find out about his lineage and that was it.

“I understand…sometimes I do not find myself comfortable around mortals either. And because of that I find peace deep in the forest locked way. Though I admit, it does get lonely.” He cast a rather disheartened look toward Maeglin. “While I seclude myself, being alone is never something I have gotten used to.”

There was a pause, as if Maeglin could really identify with him for he too secluded himself, but the pain of having no one around did sometimes weight down upon him.

“Perhaps you will not be lonely for long.” He responded, not quite sure why he spoke. “I mean…forgive me, I do hope things work well for you.”

“And I hope they work well for you too…however, if your kindred does not treat you well , I open my home to you. We both detest the idea of being alone.”

Maeglin  found himself smiling at such an invitation. “Then may I ask hunter, where can I find you?”

“In the woods, not to far north of this land. And if you cannot find me in the woods, I return here every mid week.” He smiled. “I look forward to seeing you…or not.”

“As do I.” 

Maeglin was on the verge of asking the mortal of his name, however, the desperate voice of Melda caught him off guard. “Maeglin! Do not speak to mortals!” And not surprisingly, Salgant trailed behind her with sacks filled with food.

Maeglin gasped for a second, surprised by Melda’s reaction but the mortal smiled. “Like you said, elves are not as civil as we are led to believe. I will take my leave, _Maeglin.”_ He left with a smirk, and Maeglin smiled in return.

After the trio settled and remounted they were on their way. There was silence for some time until Maeglin dared to ask Melda about her actions in the village.

“Is there a reason you don’t like mortals?” He questioned.

“Most elves do not like mortals.” Salgant spoke. “Unless they are from a royal lineage they do not concern you.”

“Common mortal men especially, are terrible.” Melda snarled. “And though they are no way worse than Idril, they are still awful to most elves. They see our appearance and divine beauty, and their minds conjure disgusting thoughts. That one would have ravished you if you were alone Maeglin. He would have followed you and done Eru knows what. You must not converse with mortals—an elf of your beauty and personality would be taken advantage of.”

Salgant was on the verge of laughing, but Maeglin only frowned. He didn’t think it was fair that Melda was so cruel toward mortal men. Sure some of them were idiots, and Aredhel hadn’t neglected to tell Maeglin that but he knew how it felt to be judged. So for the next few hours he remained quiet and more thoughts filled his mind.

Melda seemed to hate Idril more than she hated many things and Maeglin wondered why. If anyone were to hate Idril, it should have been Maeglin and while he did, he didn’t hate her nearly as much as Melda. He pondered on asking Salgant, but when the trio had set up camp, Melda was with him. She hovered over his shoulder as he attempted to cook. So he left them to themselves and made his way through the thick brush to gather an adequate amount of firewood.

He returned to his comrades and it was not long before they ate and fell asleep.

OoOoOoOoO

The following day they’d ridden for hours until they approached a mountain range. From even the base of the mountain, Maeglin saw a mighty fortress on the beacon. The ruins were large and carved in deep stone and above all they were of elven craft.

“There it is. The fortress of Maedhros, Himring.” Salgant spoke. “It will look bigger when we get up there.”

Now, Maeglin had never seen Maedhros; only heard of him. He remembered his mother’s grand stories of her Noldor kindred, and Maedhros’ name seemed to come out of her mouth an awful lot. From what Maeglin gathered, he was a son of Fëanor—the first son of Fëanor—and had been hardened over the years due to war and his torture at the hands of Morgoth. It was a miracle that he survived. And while that was admirable, the mere idea of meeting Maedhros frightened Maeglin. And not only Maedhros but the other elven legends he would soon meet.

Would they like him? He knew not. Aredhel spoke of them in good light, yet she also spoke of Gondolin and Idril in good light too. Perhaps it was her way of trying to brainwash and manipulate him into being her perfect Noldor child, but he knew not to take her word on her family to heart now.

In the midst of his thought, he realized the trio had gotten closer to the gates of the fortress and as the guard stood high above on a perch, peering down at the trio, he did not hesitate to ask them their reasoning for being there.

“We come from Gondolin, on business of family affairs.” Melda spoke.

“What family matters do you speak of?” The guard narrowed his eyes.

“We bring Maeglin, son of Aredhel and grandson of Fingolfin.”

The guard peered directly at Maeglin. For what seemed like years, he did not remove his gaze nor did he speak a word. It was only after some time, did he wave for the other guards to open the fortress. Maeglin watched as the kingdom slowly revealed itself and couldn’t help but feel dismay.

It was as if he stood outside of the gates of Gondolin once more, and he only feared he’d be treated with the same mentality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Sorry for such a long delay. I will go back to updating this fic every weekend now, since school is starting up once again. I hope that you all enjoyed this! if you did, please comment and let me know! Also—again thank you everyone for Maeglin week! It was successful from what I know. Though like I mentioned there were some issues. BUT I won’t bore you with details. I feel I rant here to much anyway. On another note—I am planning to make and Eol week, but not for a while, I am also making a week in the summer lol…but for now, there’s actually a Feanorian week going on soon (I am not making it, a friend is), so if you like Feanor and the sons of Feanor, you should check it out.   
> Anyway, my semi-hiatus begins tomorrow so yeah! Again sorry for the delay, I plan to update weekly! Thank you for your support. Also i think by now you all know my tumblr, if not it's [maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/)  
> .   
> Also on a totally unrelated not, I am totally obsessed with Galennic and if you are, I have posted two galennic fics...one is ongoing on is not. If you wanted to read them you could!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know! Please comment!


End file.
